


Your Loving Wife Makes You Feel Better

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [40]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Anxiety, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Helping You Forget About Whatever Is Bothering You, cum in mouth, gwa, licking balls, reassurance, script offer, swallow, wife - Freeform, with Blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your wife sees something is bothering you. She doesn't know what it is, but it's hurting her to see you go through something. She wants to make you forget about whatever is bothering you right now and focus on her giving you a wonderful blowjob. Just relax and let your loving wife take care of you.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 2





	Your Loving Wife Makes You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Please note that this is an older script of mine, it may not be the way my recent ones are :)
> 
> Any SFX is optional.

Babe? What's happening?

I see something's up, you're not even paying attention to the movie..

What are you thinking about?

[Pause]

[Sigh] The memories are not leaving you alone huh..

Come here..

[Snuggle]

I'm so sorry..

I know it's hard to get over it..

[Kiss]

I wish I could do something to make you forget..

Atleast for a couple minutes..

I hate seeing you like this..

[Pause]

What?

You're a problem for me? No! Why do you think that?

[Sigh] Baby, I'm your wife..

I didn't get married with you so that I can then leave you when you need me the most..

I'll *always* be there for you..

You know I love you more than anyone and anything else in this world..

I'm incomplete without you..

And before you say it, yeah, I've heard of the say "There's plenty fish in the sea"..

But that statement is false to me, because to me, you're the most unique and the best amongst everyone else on this earth..

No, fuck the earth, in the *universe*..

No one comes even close to the golden fish I captured.. and I'm never gonna leave you..

I want to be the person that you can relay on, at any point of your life..

I got you baby, no matter what you're going through, okay?

[Kiss]

You're going through some pain right now..

You haven't told me what it is yet.. and I'm okay with that.

I don't need to know what it is that is bothering you.. I just know that I need and want to support you.

Although, if you wanted to open up to me about those problems.. I'm here to listen and try to help you, any way I can.

Do you think you're ready for that baby?

No? Okay, don't worry, there's no pressure.

Hmm..

I think I know something that may make you feel a little better..

Atleast physically..

And I noticed how stressed out you are..

What I'm about to do might help you relax a bit..

What's on my mind? Umm.. it's something special..

Something we don't really practice alot..

And something that I know you really like..

And for that, I need to move from our cuddling position..

And kneel here, right between your legs..

Just like this..

Can you guess what I'm planning to do now?

Mmm.. that's right..

I wanna give you a nice blowjob..

And I'll let you cum in my mouth..

Maybe I'll even swallow it too.. if you really want me too..

[Long lick sound]

Mmm.. does that get you excited?

The way I tease your cock through your pants with my wet tongue?

[Another long lick]

[Kiss]

Baby I want you to.. [Moan] forget about whatever is bothering you at the moment..

And focus on me only, okay?

Do you think you can do that for me?

I just want you to lean back, relax and have a really good time..

We don't do this too often.. so I hope you really enjoy this..

I want you to look at my pretty face and stare into my eyes once I start delivering the pleasure to your cock with my warm and wet mouth..

Mmm.. and please, don't think I'm just doing this because I feel like I have to..

I'm doing this because I really want to make you feel great.. and also because I love making love to you..

You're my husband.. and I love every inch of you..

We don't do oral that much.. but that doesn't mean I'm not as excited to taste as you are to be tasted right now..

[Moan] I'm beyond excited..

[Long lick sound]

Look at me.. I can't even keep my wet tongue in my mouth right now..

Mmm.. why don't you pull those pants down for me and feed your beautiful wife the drug that she's so addicted to?

[Sound of pants being pulled down]

Yeah, just throw them somewhere in the back.. you won't be needing them for the next couple minutes..

There you go babe.. thank you..

Mmm.. look at you.. it's already growing, right before my eyes..

Maybe I should just let it completely grow first.. and take a closer look at those balls first..

[Moan] They're so beautiful..

You don't mind if I put them in my mouth and spoil them a little with the warmth of my mouth and the wetness of my saliva, do you?

Lemme say hi to this one on the right first..

[Put one ball in mouth and pull on it, with a mouthful moan]

[Mouth pop sound as she let go of one ball]

Mmm.. and now lemme get this one on the left..

[Put one ball in mouth and pull on it, with a mouthful moan]

[Mouth pop sound as she let go of one ball]

Do you like that baby?

Does it get you nice and worked up?

What if I put both of them in my mouth?

[Sucking on both balls for a little bit, bunch of wet noise as she's supposely licking them and just letting her saliva cover them all over]

[Giggle] Look at me.. I made so much mess..

Mmm but I couldn't help it, I just love to lick your balls..

[Moan] Oh no! I almost forgot about your cock!

Aww baby, you're so hard for me..

It almost looks painful..

Here, I know the secret cure..

[Slowly put the cock in mouth and out, making a mouth pop sound]

[Kiss cock]

How's that?

[Moan] this cock is so beautiful..

I just want to put my lips and mouth all over it..

And smother my pretty face with it..

[Softly moaning or purring for a little bit while letting the cock just caress her cheek and lips]

Huh? What's that baby?

Oh don't worry about my makeup.. I can just redo it later if it gets ruined during this blowjob..

[Continue softly moaning or purring for a little bit while letting the cock just caress her cheek and lips]

Alright, I'll stop teasing..

But let me just tie my hair real quick..

[Pause]

There, now my hair won't get in a way..

[Giggle] You know it's serious when women do that..

Are you ready baby?

[Slow blowjob at first with a mouthful moaning]

[Speed up the pace, more intense blowjob for a little bit]

Ah, this is just how you like it, right?

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. did you eat some fruits earlier?

You taste surprisingly good right now..

[Kiss]

I mean you always do.. but you taste absolutely delicious right now..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

Mmm.. do you like the way I'm playing with your balls with my hand too?

Should I use my other hand to stroke your shaft and suck just on your cute cock head a little?

[Sucking on the head a little and stroking for a little bit]

Lemme use my both hands on your balls now and maybe try to fit more of your length into my mouth..

[Slow sucking now for a little bit, trying to push the cock deeper each suck]

[Gag and almost an instant giggle after it]

I'm having too much fun with this..

Are you enjoying it baby?

[Give a few wet licks]

Do you like the way I'm using my tongue all over your cock?

[Few more licks]

How about if I use it right on your tip for a little bit?

[Quick tongue licking/flickering on the tip]

[Giggle] Sensitive, isn't it?

[Continue doing it for a little bit]

How about if I do it right below the head of your cock?

[Continue tongue licking/flickering sounds]

Oh yea, that's the spot right?

[Continue doing it while giggling here and there for a little bit]

Okay, enough of that..

That almost got you on the edge, didn't it..

Well.. do you want me to finish you now?

Yea? Where do you want to cum?

Anywhere you want baby, anywhere you want..

You want me to choose?

Hmm..

I want you to shoot your load in my mouth..

Mhm, right here.. [Sticking out her tongue]

And guess what else?

I wanna swallow it all..

Yup, every last drop..

I wanna taste your cum and let it run straight to my belly..

Are you ready for me to bring you to orgasm?

Let's see how fast I can make you explode..

[Slow blowjob at first and then unexpectly speed up for an intense sucking and mouthful moaning for about 30 seconds]

[Mouth pop sound]

Are you getting close babe?

You want me to keep sucking? Okay.

[Continue intense blowjob with mouthful moaning for another 30 seconds]

[Mouth pop sound]

Oh, I can feel it now..

I see the way you are tensing up, you are about to burst, aren't you?

Do it baby, feed me..

[Continue sucking for a little bit more]

Yeah? You're gonna cum for me? Go ahead, just let it all go into my mouth..

[Continue sucking for a little bit more and then slow down and moan seductively as he came in her mouth]

[Keep moaning for a little bit, making sure every drop is collected]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Swallow/gulp sound]

[Open mouth and say "aaa"]

[Giggle] I got it all for you..

Your cum was just as tasy as I had a feeling it'd be..

[Give gentle kisses on cock]

Did it feel good for you babe?

Did I make you feel a little better with that orgasm?

Actually, don't answer.. just enjoy my gentle kisses on your post-orgasm cock..

[More gentle kisses for a little bit]

[A few last slow sucks]

[Mouth pop sound]

I love you baby..

Thank you for letting me do this for you..

[Few more kisses]

[Last, longer kiss]


End file.
